Mei-Lien
"the reason why i am able to be a successful Tactician is that i can kill you without even being there and run my country all at before Tea Time"-Mei-Lien Mei-Lien is the Tactician of Prime Minister Loren. she is also the leader of DOMINO China, one of the most successful DOMINO Sectors. she is a skilled assassin and has ended the lives of numerous RESISTance and disobedient DOMINO Operatives. Suprisingly enough, she has killed most of them in person. Early Life Madam Mei-Lien Dia Chan was born in Beijing, she worked her way to the top in DOMINO. she met with Prime Minister Loren before the rise of DOMINO in 0079 R.C. the two had worked together to unite the Crime ring splinter group as her father worked with the Chinese Branch. soon after, the unification of the ring was completed and DOMINO was later instated in 0079 R.C. and with that, Mei-Lien rose to the top of DOMINO and became leader of DOMINO China. Leadership "my leadership...is far more superior than that of any other leader"-Mei-Lien in a DOMINO Press Conference Mei-Lien Ruled with a fist of both Iron, and silk. her Country's massive industry fuels the world with its energy as the country had once before. her people were well fed, educated, and worked at an easy pace to ensure a mix of both top quality and steady quanity. the discrimination laws are in effect, but to a lesser extent. integration is far better in her sector. Revenge Both Prime Minister Loren and Mei-Lien concocted a scheme to eliminate Marie Antoinette. it had to do with Catherine and at the first part, Cindy Mayweather. but later changed to Anne Bolin and Madam Mary following the riots that occurred in Marie Antoinette's city. they were going to orignally make sure Cindy survives and get her to kill Marie Antoinette, leaving their hands clean and Marie Antoinette dead. however, it was later decided that they could manipulated both Madam Mary and Anne Bolin to do the job thanks to Catherine spying as Madam Mary's Secretary. she informed Madam Mary that she wouldn't stand for this and would kill Marie Antoinette and takeover the sector for her own, and she informed Anne Bolin of the dark truth of her mother's (Lady Jeanne Grey) killer, that it was Marie Antoinette. soon after causing the battle at the Opera. Appearence Mei-Lien is usually in her black and red chinese attire, which was given to her as a gift from her people. she is also seen with her Combat Assistant Battle Unit (C.A.B.U.) Personality Mei-Lien is a responsible leader, yet a very cruel and sometimes sadistic Advisary. for example, she will open a school for children in her sector one minute, and drive a letter opener in a target's eye the next. she is loyal to Prime Minister Loren and "disagrees" with having Catherine at HQ. Trivia *"Mei-Lin" is "Beautiful Lotus" in Chinese *she carries a Kindle for her Combat Assistant Battle Unit (C.A.B.U.)